Running Till I die
by GhostlyQueen9
Summary: Bella never thought her Italy could be anything but the happy carefree Italian she loved. Slowly though she is beginning to realize that he is not the same Italy she had always known. Now she is forced to run though Italy's mansion of horrors, along with the other countries, until one of them dies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : warning this fanfic will contain gore, violence, swearing, character death, and Oc's eventually. If you at anytime think the rating should go up please just let me know. Enjoy!**

"I cannot believe you"

She tucked a piece of wavy brown hair behind her ear as mother yelled at her for forgetting to turn the oven off again. She droned on and on about the house burning down and the electricity bill shoot up. The main focus was defiantly the later so the danger could not have been two bad.

"Don't be too hard on the girl", your father came into the kitchen and kissed mother on the cheek. Bella made an ew face and stuffed more burnt pancakes into her mouth. As an Italian one would think she would be a decent cook, sadly not the case. "She gets it from you".

Her cheeks turned red. "She needs to stop fooling around and learn some responsibility instead of sitting around and stuffing her face all day".

The girl slowly lowered the fork and her parents brown eyes flickered to her. A chunk of pancake fell from her mouth onto the plate. Yeah, she sure was the model of responsibility.

"She can come to work with me", Father said.

"She'll probably trip the president or set the building on fire", mother sighed. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

"What could go wrong", he smiled. "Isn't that right Bell"?

And that's how five years ago the girl ended up in the capital building lobby coloring while father, the vice president, was in a meeting with the head of the country. she was not exactly the kind of daughter one wants to bring into the meeting room. Sure she smiles at the cameras and pretends to actually know how the government system works. Any other fool could memorize a few note cards their father gives them, but it has not been very long since the last election.

So there Bella was, a sixteen year old girl, coloring as some young man slept in the other chair. He wore a blue uniform and his brown hair had a strange curl to the left. She was tempted to pull it out but something deep within her soul said that would be a bad idea.

"Your phone is ringing", Bella tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ve-", his brown eyes flickered open and met yours. "Hello Bella".

"Phone", she pointed to his pocket. The man answered his phone.

"I was taking a siesta", he cheerfully said. Then his expression turned scared. "Gaaah don't be mad! Germany I'm sorry Germany!" The person must have hung up for he shoved the phone back in his pocket. He turned to the brown haired girl still coloring. "Ve- what are you doing"?

"Coloring a cat", she lifted up the book. Next thing she knew, the man and her were on the floor coloring in a dog. the girl found it difficult to stay in the lines. Not because she was dumb, but rather she did not like being told what to do. She could not be sure the same could be saidof the man. He was currently making the animal's ear purple.

"I'm Italy", the man said with a smile. She just noticed that after the phone call his eyes remained closed. This brought up the thought of how he could see.

Bella looked up with wide eyes. So this was Mr. Italy, she hasonly seen him from afar and listened to father complain about him. How stupid to not have realized who he was sooner. Everyone knows that the personification of the country exists, but the countries act just like regular people and don't seem to acknowledge their immortal title.

"Ve", his eye brows crinkled. "Is something wrong Bella"?

she broke out into a grin, "Nope! I'm Bell!"

Someone shouted Italy's name and her wonderful father came running down the stair. He stopped and did a double take on at the sight of his daughter and the country. By his look it was VERY hard to tell if he was proud, shocked or disappointed. Let's just say it was the first one.

"Mr. Italy", he straightened his tie. "The president has been waiting for you in his office for over an hour".

"I was taking a siesta", Italy stood up and checked his watch. "And it's almost time to take another one." The countries stomach rumbled. "But first we need to get some PASTA".

He took the teenagers hand, "come on Bella! We have to go find pasta".

She waved bye to her "proud" father as she was dragged from the capital building.

And that is how Bella met Italy.

Over the years her father continued to bring her to the capital building. Almost every day she saw Italy (with the exception of world meeting days) and after a few months he showed up at her home for dinner. Of course the girl may have mentioned it being pasta night. After that night he often visited for dinner when he was in the city. The two became friends and for her nineteenth birthday he took Bella to Germany to meet the rest of the former Axis powers. The other countries already knew the girl's name from Italy going on and on about his Bella and her mother's amazing pasta.

Over the years she got to know and love Italy, though he remained completely oblivious. The Italian also realized something was wrong with him. With no warning he would shut down and cancel any plans. He would lose his cheery demeanor and become serious. The first time happened the day of the country's celebration for the day it formed, or Italy's birthday. Bella gave him a fancy silver hand mirror she found in a pawn shop. Something unexplainable drew her to it. After staring at it for a minute he told the girl to go home and did not leave his house for two days.

When the third day came he was back to his normal self.

Now the real story begins two years after that day with the girl sitting at her vanity while mother brushed her hair. She tied it back with a green ribbon and sighed. "You've grown up so much".

"Mom do not get all mushy on me", Bella groaned and stood up. she wore a long purple dress that singed at the waist. Purple happened to be her favorite colour, which would explain why everything in the room was some shade of the colour.

"You're right", she frowned. "With our luck you will set his house on fire and end up in prison."

"Not cool", the brunette grabbed a jacket off the bed and walked down the hall with her mother trailing behind. "That only like happened once".

"And once is one time to many", She held the door open as her daughter exited the house. A car was parked in the driveway with the driver leaning against the side. The moment he saw the girl, he straightened and opened the back door.

She waved to her mother as the car back out and made its way to the Italian's mansion. The gates were already opened for the car as it pulled up to the three story house. Not even his Bella had seen every room in the mansion.

Italy opened the door with a smile. There were bags under his eyes and his usually neat hair was sticking up. "Hello Bella you look beautiful".

Her cheeks burned as she allowed him to kiss her hand. Not that the girl minded at all though usually it was a hug not a kiss. "Happy birthday".

"It's only happy because you are here", he leaned down to kiss her but was pushed away.

"Italy are you okay", she stared up into his opened eyes. How rare it was to see them opened except for when he woke up from a nap.

"Of course Bella", he grabbed her hand and lead her through the main part of the house. The smell of pasta filled the air as the two entered the dining room. Romano, Spain, Japan and Germany were seated at the table. Italy took the head of the table with his Bella on the left and his brother to his right next to Spain. Japan was seated next to the girl and Germany took the end. Servants brought in plates of pasta for each guest.

Italy was the only one who did not eat a single bite of pasta while it took seconds for Bella to inhale hers. The girl was not the only one to notice, Germany stared at the other with narrowed eyes. The whole meal neither country broke the staring war.

"Italy ", Japan finally broke the silence. "Are you feeling okay"?

"Never better", Italy laughed.

"You haven't touched your pasta", Germany stood up and reached for his hand gun. "Or said a single ve".

"Germany what are you doing", Japan asked.

"That's not Italy", he pointed the gun.

Bella and the other countries stared at the Italian. He calmly toyed with a knife. Then there was a bang as Romano grabbed Spain by the shirt and slammed his head into the table. The Spaniard crumbled to the ground.

This distracted Germany long enough for Italy to throw the knife into Germany's shoulder. The nations arm went limp and the gun dropped. Japan, once he broke out of his shock began to reveal his katana, that is, before Romano took out a pistol and aimed it at the only human in the room.

"Make another move", Romano smirked. The remaining two nations froze. "And she'll never move again".

Italy picked up a knife and circled around the table. The tip of the knife dragged along the back of the chairs. When he reached the German he plunged the knife into his other shoulder. Bella's brown eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold. Romano shot Japan in the leg as Italy pushed Germany down.

"What the hell is wrong with you", she shouted.

"Just having a little off day Bella", Italy chuckled as his best friend struggled beneath him. He yanked one of the knives out and hovered over the Germans heart. "Nothing to worry about"

The knife shot down and the German screamed the manliest of screams. Italy then stabbed him in the neck. Blood gushed from the wound and Germany made a gurgling noise before going still. Italy stood up and faced his Bella, who grabbed the nearest butter knife and clutched it close.

"Don't be that way Bell", he held out his arms as if he expected her to run into them.

Well she did run but it was the other way.

People ignored the girl running for her life. The crowd parted like the red sea as she frantically searched for some place to hide. she needed to get out of Italy and tell the other nations Germany is dead.

Dead

How could a nation possibly die? It made no freaking sense. As far as anyone knew they only disappeared if all their people die or the country changes in a big way. But never from a knife wound.

Puzzle number two was why Italy killed Germany. Her sweet innocent Italy could never commit murder. God her brain hurt from thinking too much.

France sat across from the panting girl with a frown and England was on the floor with magic books scattered around. They sure were surprised to see Bella and even more when she told them of Italy's betrayal. They were the only two countries she could think of that would somewhat recognize her and be willing to help. Thank goodness she did not end up lost and accidently cross Switzerland's border.

"Bloody hell", England sighed. "I think this is it".

He placed a red book onto the coffee table. The text consisted of a language you did not recognize and pictures of a hand mirror and two slightly different dolls. They looked to be a type of voodoo dolls. "There are second versions of us trapped within our subconscious. When in a time of pain or danger they take over as a kind of defense. That's how even the weakest of nations can handle war. But once the moment is over a barrier seals them from taking over the mind. The change is so quick that many of us do not even feel their presence."

The blonde pointed to the mirror, "this mirror breaks the seal when the user looks at it. Then the two personalities are at a constant fight for control. Two dolls must be made, one for each personality for the souls to split and take form, but you must also have the mirror".

"Where would Italy have found such a mirror", France asked. The girl fidgeted in her seat causing both nations to stare her down. "

"What the bloody hell did you do", England glared.

A pounding on the door interrupted your answer. England left the room and you could hear him yelling. Then the sound of a gun shot and a scream.

"Bella", Italy called. He walked into the room with a gun dangling from his finger. Blood was splattered on his uniform and dripped from his sleeve.

"Italy what have you done", France stepped in front of the girl.

Italy chuckled and raised his gun up. "All I want is the girl. Move out of the way or you will be joining Germany and England".

France glanced back at Bella with fear. She pleaded him with her eyes to stay strong, but he stepped away anyways. The girl thought of a million curses for the coward. Then again it was her life or his country. Anyone would have done the same.

"Coward", Italy pushed down on the trigger. France collapsed holding his chest. Italy walked over to him and pushed the nation down with his foot. The gun went off again and the bullet ripped into his shoulder.

"What the hell you bastard", she tried to push him off but sadly lacked the upper body strength to do so. "Leave him alone".

Italy turned and tilted your chin up. "Only if you come with me willingly".

"Fuck off", she hissed. Without even looking he shot France again and again till she could not handle it anymore. "Stop it. Fine I'll go with you".

"That's all I wanted", he smirked. Next thing the girl knew the barrel of the gun slammed into her head and the world exploded into darkness.

Though later she could have sworn before hitting the ground there had been one last gun shot.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dimly lit by a purple candle when the girl opened her eyes. It looked to be a princess suit with a white vanity, coach and a balcony. Outside was completely black, not even the moon was visible. How long had she been unconscious for it to already be night?

Bella crawled out of the bed and instantly noticed the chain around her right ankle. That's right...the Italy imposter knocked her out after murdering Germany, England and possibly France. The thought of their dead eyes took the color from the brunette's face. What would stop him from killing her if Germany was not even a challenge?

"Damn it", she yanked on the chain connected to the leg of the bed. If it was wood she could have found something to saw the leg but an iron frame would take more work. At least she think it would, seeing as this was the girl's first experience in such a situation, she relied on every bit of action movie knowledge possible.

Which let's be honest happened to not be a lot.

As Bella was inspecting the chain the door opened. The imposter walked in with a small tray of pasta. He set it down on the nightstand and smiled at his love. "How are you feeling Bella"?

"Fuck you", she straightened up and met his red eyes with a glare. "What did you do with Italy"?

"I am Italy", his smile faded and he took a step forward. Her courage slowly turned to the size of a peanut. "But not the idiot you remember. You can call me Luciano".

His pleasant demeanor returned as he gestured to the pasta. "I made you something Bella".

The girl looked at the plate and shoved it onto the floor. The plate shattered and red splattered on the carpet. The imposter's hands clenched and next thing she knew he was right at her side. The girl flinched and expected him to strike, but instead he kneeled down and unlocked the chain.

"Let's play a game Bella", he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "what kind of game"?

"Tag", he said. "If I catch you, you die"

"And if I win", the Italian girl asked.

He chuckled, "I don't think that will be a problem"

He stepped away and pulled out a knife from his boot. Instantly she ran for the door and down the hallway. Instead of lights, the mansion was lite by candles. One thing was obvious; it was not Italy's, or any of the countries' the girl knew, home.

Bella reached a grand staircase with a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the room. On the opposite side was a set of iron door. Sadly when she yanked on the handle the door remained firmly in place.

Besides the door there were two entry ways, one on the right of the stair case and the other on the far left wall, and stairs going to a lower floor. The girl could hear Luciano shout her name from above. It seemed the most logical at the moment to go down and create more space between him. Plus he would most likely check that floor first.

Her heart pounded with every step till she reached the bottom. Going down had been a huge mistake, the room contained bookshelves, a cabinet, and two couches. Not a single door or hallway to escape if he happened to follow.

"Bella", he sang from the top of the stairs. "Where are you Bella".

"Dammit", she swore as she looked for a place to hide. The couches were two low to crawl under so the girl's only hope was the cabinet. She opened the bottom section to find it empty and crawled in. Bella closed the doors just as he descended and watched him through the crack.

The girl covered her mouth to keep him from hearing her heavy breathing. He walked around the room not really looking, as if making a show of it, before ending in front of the cabinet. The girl moved to the back of the her hiding place.

Only there was not a back, just empty space.

She spun around and crawled a few feet until hitting something solid. It pushed up revealing a library with a purple hallway to the left. As much as she wanted to just sit and read, the girl knew that her life would end the moment Italy caught her.

But this library had a ladder that moves along the bookcases. So of course she have to climb up and waste precious time. It's not like there's a crazy Italian after her.

Reluctantly the girl climbed down and headed down the hallway. She grabbed a purple candle from the wall. It smelled like cupcakes.

At the end of the hallway there were two doors with single words carved into the wood. One said muerte the other simply stated death. The Italian chose to go into the first.

"Spain", she stuttered as she closed the door.

The nation was sitting at a small table with his head lowered. The table contained several little treats and two cups of what appeared to be tea. A plate in front of Spain contained a half-eaten brownie.

The sound of something dripping could be heard. It came from Spain. The girl slowly walked closer and saw the blood drip from his chin. The little stream came from his slightly opened mouth.

Oh why did it have to be Spain. He was one of the only countries the girl had met more than twice. He and Romano were the cutiest bromance, and she had rooted for them to actually be a couple.

Speaking of Romano, how could he have let that happen. Last she saw him he had knocked Spain out. He could not have possibly murdered the Spaniard. Unless he was exactly like Luciano.

If that was the case the girl needed to leave before he returned.

Then she noticed the trap door right below Spain's chair. Just her luck and it only figures that its locked. The key could not be far, the room did not really have any place to put such a key.

"Oh no", she groaned. There it was tied on a string around Spain's neck. Well a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

What's that? The girl did not want to remove the key from the man neck? Of course there would be no other easy way to leave.

Yet the girl returned to the door and surprisingly turned the knob. The door swung open and the girl stepped back as the intruder entered. Relief consumed the girl when she realized it was Romano not Italy. But then the thought of the body came back.

"Well look at what we have here", Romano smirked. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the gilr close. "Would you like a cup of tea"?

"No", she tried to yank her arm away, but the Italian had an iron grip. "Leave me alone".

"Noooo", he whined. He pulled Bella to the table and forced her to sit down. A cold metal touched the side of her neck. She did not even have to look to see what it was. "Is that anyway to treat your host"?

He sat down next to Spain and took the corpses hand. "Spain learned the hard way". He turned his head to her and smiled.. "Go on Bella take a bite. I made them special for the three of us".

There had to be some way out of this. Of course if she had just hurried and taken the key this would not have happened. Too bad so sad, it looked like she were going to die by brownie. Not particularly a bad way to go. A hundred times better than getting stabbed or decapitated.

"No", she glared at him. The girl picked up the porcelain tea cup and chucked it at his head. Sadly he ducked and the only effect that had was to anger him.

He slowly stood up and walked to her. "No no no", he mimicked. "You sound like a broken record bella. Maybe we should fix that".

Before he could move any closer the brunette stuck a foot out and tripped him. Romano fell flat on his face which gave her the opportunity to get up and hit him over the head with a chair. The Italian went limb.

"That was almost two easy", she looked down at him and scratched her head. Oh well better easy then dead!

After a long trial of getting the key from Spain ( Bella freaked out every time his icy skin touched her hand), she pushed the chair across the floor and opened the trap door. It was as pitch black as the sky. The tips of a ladder peeked out from the abyss. Holding the candle in her mouth she descended. Once on solid ground, she walked forward, but instead of empty space there were metal bars. The candle only casted a few feet of light so the girl followed the metal bars in a complete square.

"Well that sucks", she reached for the ladder. Then the trap door above slammed and locked.

"Hello Bella"

Bella faced Luciano. He taunted the girl by tossing a silver key up in the air multiple times and catching it one-handed. Then he set it down a few feet away from the cage.

"Fuck you", she sneer.

He rolled his eyes, "Can you not say anything positive for once".

"Kind of hard when I was kidnapped, watched people die and am now in a freaking cage", she gripped the bars. "If you want to gain points with me open the door".

He laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Nice try Bella. But with you in there you can't leave me". He thought for a moment. "Not that you could anyways."

"Where are you going", the girl shouted to his retreating figure. He twirled his knife with one hand and waved back with the other. "You can't just leave me here you jerk".

Oh but he did.

And that means game on

Having short arms and legs sucked. He probably measured her arms while she was unconscious so he could place the key just out of reach. Sneaky bastard...why is it that the short people of the world always ended up in these sort of situations?

Bella pulled her arm back in and pondered this. It does seem like kidnappers pick the short girls though it does make sense. Shortys are less intimidating and cannot run away as fast or reach vents like the one in her cell. Conveniently placed right next to the ladder.

She stared at the vent for a brief moment and face palmed. It was not even screwed into the wall. Very pathetic on her part.

She climbed up the ladder and flipped the cover up. Then after shoving her candle in the opening she grabbed onto the ledge and used every upper body strength she had (which was not much) to enter the vent. Her head was forced into a very uncomfortable position as she crawled. Then the vent moved up and luckily she was able to stand and dragged herself up to the next level.

Finally Bella reached an opening that looked down into the library. After kicking the vent open she dropped. One could have sworn it was not the same room.

Books were torn from the shelves and their pages scattered around. Blood smeared across the floor as if someone was dragged away. The bullet holes in the walls gave some hint of the cause.

As long as it was not her Italy...

The girl crawled back through the cupboard and noticed a door that had not been there before. Or maybe she was just unobservant, which was very likely.

She slowly opened the door and peered in. Spain's corpse was lying on a bed with a rose in its hand. His eyes were closed and mouth sown shut. A cart was next to the bed with various needles and jars, like someone had been preparing his body for a funeral.

The girl took a seat at the end of the bed and stared at the corpse. Only a about twelve hours ago he had been sitting at that table chatting away to Romano. A few days ago he was giving her advice on Italy. Turn out the hour long romance lesson would never be used.

And Spamono would never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's eyes opened and the first thing she noticed was something cold and smooth touching her bare skin. She twisted her head to the right and winced as something grazed her cheek. A knife showed her fuzzy reflection as did the two on either side. The knives were stabbed into the bed and enclosed her body. One could only imagine how the perpetrator found the time to outline the girl's body and find enough knives to do so.

She lifted her torso carefully then stood up on the bed. Luckily the knives only ripped her purple dress. The person must have felt very generous to allow her an easy escape.

The window across the room was shattered. Bella carefully stepped around the glass as she went to the metal door. Blood drizzled down her chin and the girl bit her lip as her cheek stung. Nothing could be done about it though. Unless of course the fake Italy had a first aid kit anywhere, but that would be two convenient.

She flung open the door and jumped back as Romano stepped in. A condescending smirk lighted up his face as he forced you back to the bed. "I'm sorry to have to do this Bella". he sighed like it was a bother to kill a twenty year old human. "But you take up to much of my brother's love and I'm not the sharing type."

"Romano", she reached back and grabbed one of the knives. Carefully she pulled it out and hid it behind her back. "Dude you do not want to do this. Italy will be pissed."

"He'll be upset", he agreed. "I'll have to make a nice death for you. Maybe you broke your legs and fell through the floor".

As he lunged, the girl panicked and shot the knife forward. The 2p staggered as he pulled the knife out of his chest. Romano made the wrong move and grabbed onto her extended arm, which was holding out the candle. The brown uniform touched the flame and the fire slowly spread up his arm.

"What did you do", he shrieked. The country attempted to take off the jacket, but sadly the zipped was stuck. What horrible luck. "This was a new jacket".

"Here let me try", she reached out to help him forgetting she had the candle still. Now Romano's torso was on fire. There would be no saving the nation, the girl stepped back and watched as he burned. His skin turned red then black and soon the body dropped. The girl backed away slowly to the door and exited. She walked down the hall like nothing ever happened, like she did not just murder a man.

Bella leaned against the wall and groaned. That day was one of the worst days of her life. Not only was she kidnapped, but she managed to kill her kidnapper's brother. Of course she would have to come up with a cover story so the fake Italy would not kill her. Seeing as Romano was probably missing most of his flesh the whole died from falling down the stairs story would not work.

Japan could have killed him as revenge for Germany's death. The Japanese are into that whole avenging someone's death thing right? The girl could not remember, she was not familiar with other countries' cultures.

Up ahead the girl could hear humming. Thankfully she knew Italy's voice well enough to know it was in fact not his. It was coming from up a set of stairs. She climbed them for what seemed like forever before entering a sitting area. Someone was sitting on one of the floral loveseats with their back turned. Only the top of their blond head was visible over the tall loveseat.

The girl slowly crept around the sofa and crouched behind the arm rest. She peeked over the top at the man. He wore a blue uniform and a white cross in his hair. Not someone the girl would recognize.

He held a doll in his hands and sewed on button eyes. It looked just like Italy.

_"__Two dolls must be made, one for each personality for the souls to split and take form"_

So if she was to steal that doll and find the other she could get her Italy back. Now the only question was how to go about doing so. On one hand the man has not noticed her yet so she could try sneak around and snatch it. But on the other hand he could be a mass murder and kill her on sight.

The girl did the next logically thing and jumped in front of the man. His head snapped up from the doll and the two engaged in a staring war.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"Staring at you", she inched closer and closer till their feet touched. The girl then reached down and snatched the doll away.

The blonde was not even given a moment to respond before the girl bolted. She turned everywhich way then opened a door into a closet. She slammed and locked the door then curled up into a ball. Moments later someone pounded from the other side.

"No ones in here", she sang.

"I need the doll back", he clearly ignored the fact she had JUST said no one was in the closet. "Otherwise Luciano will kill me."

**"**If you can get Niall Horne to come then I'll give you the doll", she giggled. Obviously that would never happen in a billion years. Yet the countries could have personifications. Sometimes the world was a cruel and ironic place.

No reply came from the other side. Bella placed her ear to the wood and could hear footsteps get farther away. Then they came back.

The song What Makes You Beautiful suddenly blasted. The girl, to consumed by the fan girl feels, did not notice the sound of giggling keys and the door knob slowly turning. Only when the door was flung open did she snap out of her inner jam session. Her head snapped up and the two engaged in a staring war.

The blond man held out in hand, "Italy wants the doll back now".

"You shouldn't listen to pasta eating jerks", the girl stuck her tongue out as she shoved the doll down the front of her dress. A lesson she learned a long time ago was that almost every guy will give up once the object is down a girl's shirt. Worked a thousand times when her father tried to take away her precious phone.

As always the lesson worked and the country shifted uncomfortably. he tugged on the red collar around his neck and remained silent. The girl, not enjoying the awkwardness, decided to dive under him and run away. She managed to run into only two walls before reaching a set of double doors. She pushed them open and entered a library ten times as big as the previous one. Huge windows looked out onto a balcony and a chandelier glistened above. It would take one years to read every book on the shelves circling the room.

And there sitting in an arm chair in the middle of it all was Italy as if he had expected Bella to enter at any moment.

"Give me the doll Bella", he stood up and held out his hand. the fakes smile was almost like the real Italy's except for the smug look in his eyes. As if he thought he had already won. "And we can put this all behind us..."

"No", she spun around to leave but ran straight into the blonde man. As a result she shrieked and hid behind 2p Italy.

"Glad to know you picked the demon over me", he mumbled.

Italy turned around and grabbed the girl by the arm. He yanked her closer and met the countries glare. "I told you to make both of the dolls Norway."

As the two bickered, the girl dug her hand into the Fake Italy's pocket and pullet out a red button. After about two seconds of debating she pushed it down with her thumb.

Norway screams and his hands fly to his neck. So she pressed it again and the same thing happened. Italy snatched the button away and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Give me the doll", Italy repeated. "And we can put this all behind us"

The girl responded by kicking him in the shin and running towards Norway. She stood at the Nordic's side and held the doll over her burning candle. As the country moved forward the doll was lowered. The fake Italy backed away with his hands raised in defeat.

"Think about what you're doing", Norway reached for the doll but the girl ducked under his arm and stepped a few feet back. "Do not destroy that doll".

"I am thinking", she laughed. "And I'm thinking that anything he wants is better off gone".

"Go ahead", Italy took a slow step forward. The sides of his lips fought to break out into a smirk. "Burn it Bella".

"What will happen if I do", she looked to Norway then back at the approaching nation. So many things could go wrong if she made a wrong move. It was like a giant game of chess. A game she did not know the rules of.

"I don't know", Norway sighed.

"Give me my Italy back", the girl snapped her head forward and glared at him. She did not notice him closely getting closer. Even then he had almost completely crossed the room.

"You know I can't do that Bella"

"Then no deal", she dropped the doll into the flame. Italy screamed like a dying rabbit and clutched his head. It broke the girl's heart to hear that sound come from her best friends body.

Then he suddenly stopped.

Italy dropped his arms to his sides and straightened. His eyes opened and instead of their usual brown, his irises were red. It was frightening the way a single color change could make the usually happy nation look so...evil.

The 2p country grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Thank you Bella for forcing that idiot deeper into my mind. All I needed was a mortal to destroy the doll for me and now I can barley hear his rambling." He slammed her into the wall and the girl crumbled.

Her brown eyes watched as Italy walked to Norway and dragged the poor Nordic out by the arm. The throbbing in her head and the swell of emotions in her chest stopped the girl from moving. The real Italy was gone. Nothing could stop the demon from killing the rest of the countries and it was all her fault.

Bella closed her eyes and groaned. Maybe if she fell a sleep for a bit and woke up everything would go back to normal.

_"Should we leave her", a voice echoed in Bella's subconscious. _

_She turned back to Italy who was shoveling down a plate of spaghetti. He sat across from her in a cafe booth. It was her eighteenth birthday, an age in most countries considered an adult. Italy invited her to go out for pasta before taking her to an Axis meeting. She never left the country before and to go meet other personifications of nations was something she constantly bother Italy to do._

_"But she looks hurt", Italy said in between bites._

_"What", the brunette asked as she twirled her pasta around._

_"I said your pastas going to get cold Bella", Italy pointed to her full plate. He leaned forward and opened his eyes. They were the color of blood._

_The Italian girl pushed away from the table. "You're not Italy"._

_"__Of course I am", he chuckled. "I've always had a dark side"._

_"__No", she grasped her head as he continued to laugh. Her Italy never had an evil intention. It's not possible that he had another personality buried in his brain._

_Then suddenly the world began to shake. Water burst through the café windows. No one seemed alarmed but the girl even when the water reached the ceiling._

_The girl closed her eyes._

The girl opened her eyes and looked down at her drenched dress. Three men stood above her, the tallest of the group held an empty bucket. She rose and glared at the three men which caused the shortest, to hide behind the others.

"Not cool man", she crossed her arms. "I was dreaming".

"I told you she would be upset", the middle man sighed. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "I am Lithuania".

"Latvia", the shortest stuttered.

"Estonia", the tallest man set the bucket down.

"Bella", she took the countries hand and grinned. Already she had forgotten all of their names. "Have you seen Norway or Italy?"

The countries did a three way glance then looked to the library door. Lithuania lost his smile as he shifted from one leg to the other. "Were you a good friend of his"?

_Were? _Bella thought. Why on Earth would he use the past tense? She just saw Norway alive and well a little while ago. Unless her nap had taken hours. It was very hard to tell with the sky still dark. "Um sure"

"He's right outside the library", Latvia said. "Italy stabbed him multiple times".

"LATVIA", Estonia hit him over the head as the girl ran from the room.

Sure enough Norway was exactly were the smaller country said he was; only his body slumped against the wall. Blood seeped through his blue uniform and several rips were made. The nation lifted his head and grimaced.

The girl kneeled next to the dying nation and held his hand. It felt sticky from trying to cover his wounds. "Norway..."

"There's a way to get Italy back". he whispered. "He's still in there, just not in control."

"Then you can help me", she asked hopeful.

"You have to make..."he stopped mid-sentence. The countries head dropped and his muscles relaxed. The girl checked his pulse to find none.

The brunette sobbed a little inside as she realized how horrible her life sucked...

AS disgusting as it was the girl searched the body's pockets. The only contents were a knife and a brass key. She rose and spun around to find the Baltic's staring her down.

"Are you three just going to follow me", she shoved the knife in her boot and frowned. The countries did another three way glance and nodded. "Then just a warning you're probably going to die because anyone that spends more then five seconds with me seems to get killed."

"Wh...why", Latvia asked

The girl leaned forward and bit the air inches from his nose, "I eat countries for breakfast".

Latvia screamed and grabbed onto Estonia's arm. The smaller Baltic drag his companion down the hall. They turned around the corner and the girl could still hear his crying.

"I am so immature", she laughed.

Lithuania sighed then regained his smile, "Maybe we should go away from the dead body".

"Aw but I really wanted to have a corpse party", the girl sadly followed him to where the others disappeared. "Any idea where they went".

"We found a bedroom big enough for all three of us", he opened the first door on the right. It was fairly big with two bunk beads on either side. A small table with playing cards scattered on its surface was evenly spaced between the two bunks and on the far wall was a closet door. Lithuania walked to the closet and opened the door. Latvia and Estonia tumbled out in maid outfits.

"No", Latvia whined. he tugged on his short skirt. "She's going to eat us".

"I was joking you idiot", the girl chuckled at the sight of the two nations costumes.

"They were on one of the beds with a note from Italy", Estonia explained. He pulled out another one and handed it to Lithuania who just tossed it aside. "We are to be his servants".

"I am not putting that thing on", Lithuania cringed at the thought. It was worse then all the outfits Russia forced the Baltic's to wear. The nation took a seat at the table and began to gather up the cards and Estonia locked the bedroom door. Once he did so the tense in the air decreased.

The girl sat next to Latvia and put her poker face on, "Hit me bro".

They ended playing Uno since the girl could not remember all the rules of poker. She won every time since the Baltic's were to scared to say Uno. Apparently they learned from Russia to always let him win. So she switched the game to Go Fish. Finally Latvia won a round and instead of rubbing it in all of their faces, like a certain female had done, he began crying.

"Dude freaking chill", she leaned back in her chair. "I'm not mad".

"Are you sure", Latvia asked.

The girl instantly regretted saying yes. The Baltics screamed her at every round following. It was as if they were all somehow seeing her cards. Very curious...

The girl looked behind her and saw the floor length mirror that gave full view of her deck. She faces the nations and glared. The bloody jerks had the nerve to put on their innocent faces. Totally uncool.

"I'm out of here", she threw her cards down on the table and marched to the door. The Baltics called her back but Bella was already out the door.

She stormed down the hallway. No she was not really mad, but she knew they were following her and hey...its always nice to put on a show. The Baltics thought that hiding in doorways and behind corners would prevent the girl from noticing. Well she invented stalking.

Something black and white ran across her path. The girl jumped back then peered around the corner in time to see a panda disappear around another corner. She paused for a moment to process the possibility of a live panda somehow getting into a creepy Italian mansion. the Italian decided it was a very possible possibility and following the panda would prove interesting .

Well she was not wrong about the last part. It did in fact lead her to a very interesting scene. About twenty pandas stood on their hind legs at the end of a red hallway. In their left paws were forks and they were surrounding some poor man in green. he laid on the ground with many forks sticking out of his back.

"Pandas", she heard Lithuania whisper. "Why pandas".

Well thanks to Lithuania the pandas noticed the four intruders. The creatures left the poor man and began running towards the girl. She screamed and ran into the nearest room. The brunette flung open the closet door and backed into the farthest corner. Something solid stopped her and no it was not the wall.

Before she could say anything a hand covered her mouth. The only noise came from the person's heavy breathing and her raising heartbeat. So she did the only thing any logical person would do. Lick the stranger's hand.

Their hand goes away and the girl attempted to lunge out of the closet. before she could open the door she was yanked back by the wrist and just in time. The sound of the door slamming closed and a sudden scream filled her ears. It sounded like a little girl.

The walls shook and the screams continued. Then all at once silence greeted her ears. The stranger released the girl and pushed her out of the closet. The Italian tumbled across the room and bumped into something soft.

"What the hell", she picked up the panda stuffed animal and looked around at the forty-nine others that circled around the room. She followed their stares to one of the walls and dropped the doll. There nailed to the wall was little Latvia. His chin dropped to his chest and though not as visible due to his uniform being red, blood dripped from his limp hands.

"Gaaah scary da-ze", a voice shrieked behind her. She turned her head and saw a man step out of the closet with a curl and short black hair. "We should go back into the closet".

"Um bro", she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "In horror movies the character that stays in the closet usually dies".

Much to her advice the man returned into the closet and slammed the door. The girl shook her head sadly and inspected the corpse. Poor man was going to die horribly.

She found a knife and key in Latvia's pockets. The weapon looked as if it had never been used which was good for the girl. One would never want to go around with a bloodied knife, people may get the wrong idea. But...just incase she shoved the knife into her boot with the key. A very safe place for both objects, yet remembering they are there would be the biggest problem.

Bella left the room and saw the one across from her slightly ajar. she peeked in and saw 2p Italy holding up Lithuania's body by the collar. The nation's head was bleeding and on the wall was a blood smear.

Not knowing what to do, the girl chucked her candle at the horrible man and watched as it fell to the ground and started the carpet on fire, yet 2p Italy was left completely unmarked. It was the kind of thing that happened only in anime.

He dropped the body and moved to the girl slowly with his arms extended out. she backed up a few inches before turning and sprinting for her life. Of course neither of them saw Lithuania reach up for help. Neither one of them saw the poor little nation drag himself across the floor only to be stopped by a wall of fire.

Rip Lithuania and Latvia


	4. Chapter 4

Bella looked behind her as she ran. Not paying attention to what laid ahead the girl ran into something solid. Her body broke through and next thing she knew the world was tipping up. The brunette shrieked as she began to fall forward off a balcony.

Then someone grabbed her by the wrist. She looked up and saw Italy on his belly with wide brown eyes. He held onto her right arm with both hands.

"I got you Bella", he said

He pulled her up and the girl hugged her friend. He pulled away and smiled. A smile she had not seen for quite a while. "Thanks Italy".

"Stop that", he said. His eyes narrowed and the irises swirled back into a red. He pushed her away and stood up.

"Stop what bro", she said glaring at the 2p. Instead of replying he held his head and groaned.

"STOP IT", he screamed as she tried to reach out to him. The monster shoved her into a wall and disappeared from sight.

"What a freak", she mumbled. At least one thing was for sure; her Italy was still in that body somewhere. She saw the brown eyes even if it was for but a moment. That meant the girl would never give up and that moment was as good as any other to get her Italy back. She stormed down the hallway on a mission. And nothing, not even pasta, could stop her.

Yet moments later the girl was tied to a chair with two very tall men standing over her with disapproving frowns. How had this happened? Well she had gone into one of the rooms, which happened to be a storage room, and saw a battle axe on the floor. Any normal person would have been curious enough to take said battle axe and begin to chop things apart. Then some whack job with a mullet tackled her and tied her to the chair.

"Dude give me my battle axe back", the girl whined.

"This in MY battle axe", he stroked the weapon.

"Nooo it's not",

"Ya it is"

"Silence", his companion ordered. the pair shut their mouths and he sighed. "I am going to go Find Finland and Iceland. Do not destroy anything while I am gone".

"Aw don't you trust me Siv", the thief said and laughed. The other man simply gave him a look and left.

"Can I have some food", the girl piped up. "Pretty please with a plate of pasta on top"?

"No", the man said as he sat crossed legged on the floor even then he was about the girl's height. She missed Latvia. At least he was a few inches shorter.

"But bro", she whined. All the while the girl was working to get her hands free. At the moment she managed to get her left one loose.

"I am not going to go all the way down stairs to get you food", he said. The blond crossed his hands behind his head and stretched. "That's way to much work".

"That's too bad", she said as the ropes drop andand tackled the man. They rolled around on the ground. Even with the girl's size disadvantage she managed to pry the battle axe out of his hands and run away. Of course the man could not just give up. Noooo he had to follow her all the way up stairs to the third floor.

But the moment she reached the top step the girl froze.

The wall opposite to her had red writing on it. The words were big and jagged as if the writer had been in a hurry. Also some letters were missing from the message.

_Get Ou f my h ad_

The girl turned down the narrow hallway and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the mullet man and removed his hand.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going that way", he said

"I have to save my Italy", She said as she continued down the passage way. The country did not dare to follow her further.

Even if she turned around she would not have seen him for the lights began to flicker off one by one. The darkness crept onto her from behind until it over powered the girl. The moment the first light ahead of her darkened the girl began to sprint. She glanced to the red smeared walls and saw small snippets of Italy's handwriting.

_I Don't want to...Trapped again..._

_He...kill..Bell...leave_

_Bella...now_

She stopped glancing at the writing once the style changed, as if someone new had continued on Italy's thoughts. The last one she read said two simple words.

_Come Closer_

The passageway stopped and the girl paused in front of a white door. Its skin was scratched diagonally with a pattern that resembled a cat's. A eerie little melody seeped from behind the door. She could not quit place her finger on it, but it sounded very familiar.

Bella pushed open the door just as the last light flickered out. She quickly shut it and glanced around a bedroom. The amount of white in the room hurt the girl's eyes. The splatters of red leading to the white bed actually seemed appealing. Otherwise the rest of the room was surprisingly plain. Well except for the walls.

Name upon name was scratched into the white plaster. It looked as if the person had just taken the closest sharp object and just dug in. Japan, Italy, America, Libya, and New Zealand were just some of the ones messily sketched. A few such as Germany had red X's crossed through.

Bella shuddered when she saw her own name with a circle around it.

She walked across the room to a little music box that was placed on top of a white dresser. A little ballerina twirled in front of a cracked mirror. She ran her fingers along the purple embroidered sides. It reminded her exactly of the one she had at home.

"Do you think she's dangerous", a voice whispered from behind her. The girl set the music box down and turned around. Two boys sat against the side of the bed. Surprisingly the unobservant girl never noticed them.

"How would I know", one of them muttered. he held the side of his neck. His hand was dripping with blood. The girl used all of her common sense to figure out the trail of red came from him.

"Iceland try not to talk", the other boy said as Iceland coughed. "We'll find Norway and he can fix you".

"Norway's dead", the girl said.

The dying country's eyes widened. He began coughing rapidly and the girl wondered if maybe she should have kept that information to herself. Actually she was one hundred percent certain that she should have not told him Norway was dead. Mainly because the country was then sobbing along with his companion.

"Hey at least he is in a better place now", Bella said smiling at them. Her efforts to cheer them up went unappreciated; instead they just glared at her.

Then they pointed behind her. The girl looked at them confused for a brief moment. a hand clamped over her mouth causing the girl to jump. She heard a gunshot from behind and suddenly Iceland's body toppled over. The other country broke into tears.

"now now Finland", the hand was removed and Italy walked around you. He kneeled next to the blonde country and forced him to look up into his red eyes. "Don't cry. I really do hate countries that are weak children don't you Bella".

Italy went to the white night stand and opened the drawer. He was rubbing its silver edges almost lovely before grasping Finland by the hair and forcing him to look at his reflection. The girl seeing nothing else to do body slammed into the Italian. Caught off guard he released the country cursing.

"Let's go Finland", the brunette said as she yanked him up and they two ran from the room hand in hand.

The hallway was once again lit up. The writing on the wall gone, the girl began to think that maybe she had just imagined it all. At the end of the hallway Denmark waited with the other tall man from before.

"Finland your okay", Denmark said grinning madly.

"Why wouldn't I be", Finland asked. When Sweden patted him on the head in the loving way only Sweden could the country the Nordic shoved him away.

"We need to keep moving", Sweden said as he narrowed his eyes at his wife but said no more. He led the group with Denmark fighting to take the lead and the girl trailing behind with Finland. She had to take four steps for every one of the taller nations'. It made her legs feel sore after a few feet. Of course she had been running around the mansion for quite a while.

The girl felt something crunch under her feet. She picked up a pair of broken glasses. They looked very familiar, but the girl could not put her finger on it. Must not be that important.

"Are these yours", she asked Finland.

"I don't wear glasses", he mumbled and pushed ahead of her. She rolled her eyes at the very rude country. Italy had always told her Finland was the nicest country in the world. Clearly someone must have been a little drunk.

At that point Denmark and Sweden had gone farther ahead, to the point where one could not hear the annoying laugh of the first. Though the smaller country did not seem to be concerned at all. In fact he seemed completely oblivious to anything but the space ahead.

Then a scream echoed through the red hallway. The girl grabbed the country by the hand and raced forward. She followed the screams like Sherlock Holmes and came to a halt right outside the entrance to a yellow living room. She pushed Finland to the side and hid behind the wall.

"Is that Estonia", she whispered as she peered in and saw two figures right around the corner. Estonia was backed against a wall with a tall blond haired man in a long coat towering over him. The man held a crossbow steady and pointed right at the cowering nation.

"You were always weak", the man said with a sneer. "Like a bug that I should have crushed long ago".

The brunette jumped onto the man's back. He staggered back which allowed Estonia to run to safety. The girl kicked him behind the legs and sent the country to his knees. She sat on his back with a grin. She was pretty fucking awesome sometimes.

"Oh no", the man chuckled. "A little girl no bigger then a small dog is sitting on back. What will I ever do"?

"I feel like you're being sarcastic", she said biting her lip and glancing at Finland who inspected the fallen crossbow. Clearly he was in no hurry to help her.

To answer her comment the man rose. The girl slid down his back and landed hard on her butt. She swore as he smirked down at her. He lifted his foot above her. "I wonder if little girl is as easy to squish as bug".

Thank goodness she never had the chance to find out.

The man's body fell to the side and reveled Denmark with a battle axe. Behind him the other tall Nordic country was dragging a crying Estonia in. Bella stood up and skipped to the Baltic.

"Here you go bro", she said as she handed him back the broken glasses. The country remained silent but nodded his head in thanks.

Denmark positioned his battle axe over the fallen countries neck. he lifted the weapon over his head and was about to bring it down when there was a click. Denmark froze and turned his head to the side. The girl followed his gaze and saw Finland with a sniper riffle. It was pointed right at Sweden who slowly took out his own gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me would you Siv", Finland asked sweetly.

Sweden faltered for a split second. That second was all it took for Finland to fire a bullet right through Sweden's heart


	5. Chapter 5

No one moved as they stared at the corpse. Then the weapon dropped from the murderous Nordics hands and he fell to his knees sobbing. He crawled to his best friend's side and held the other's head in his lap.

"I'm sorry Siv", he choked out.

"What the fuck dude", Denmark finally broke out of his shock. He yanked the smaller nation up by the arm.

"I didn't mean to", Finland whipped the tears from his eyes and sniffled.

Then in a split section he clutched his chest and screamed. His eyes once opened were the color of violets. Finland kicked Denmark in the shin. The smaller nation ran away while Denmark chased him in a game of cat and mouse.

The girl knelt beside the body and searched his pockets. She found a little doll of Finland and a darker version of Italy. They seemed important so she stuffed them in her pocket. Nervously she glanced at the unconscious man across the room. It would be best to leave before he awakened

Bella retreated to the downstairs entryway, but paused at the top of the grand staircase. Below were two figures trying to open the front door. One was a little girl with blond hair and a pink ribbon holding the hand of a teenage boy in a green uniform and a mighty scary gun. Bella recognized them easily as Liechtenstein and Switzerland from her adventures with the old Italy.

Let's just say she wasn't one of Switzerland's favorite people.

But against the little bit of common sense the girl had she called out their names and bounded down to the ground floor.

"You", the man shouted. His voice boomed like a thunderstorm throughout the house and his look was just as furious. He lifted up his gun, much to the horror of the two girls.

The house began to tremble. It intensified to the point that the ceiling above the two newcomers collapsed. The man pushed his little sister out of the way, yet could not save himself as the debris crushed his body. The only part visible was his hand that first clenched then relaxed.

"Big Bruder", the girl whimpered. When Bella tried to reach out to her the little girl fled.

Bella turned around and sighed. Everything was happening to quickly, she did not even have a moment to make a game plan.

A game plan...

Yes that is exactly what she needed to do. The hero could never beat the game without some sort of tragedy. It would be game over before she even reached the first boss. Just like a video game the girl needed to find some level ups before she conquered the first floor of the monster's mansion. While she did have her tiny knife that would only do a few damage to any villains hp.

"So I'll get a bigger knife", she muttered to herself. The girl left the main entryway, through a narrow hallway into what appeared to be a kitchen. It looked like a kitchen one would find their grandmother baking cookies in. The walls were a pale pink floral and the lighting bounced off the wooden floor. Various cooking accessories hanged off of hooks around the room. The only strange thing about the area was a big metal door. It seemed out of place, like something you would find in a big restaurant.

As she reached for a steak knife off the wall she found herself to short. Luckily someone reached over her and pulled the weapon down.

"Hey give that back", she snapped spinning around. Finland twirled her knife with a smirk.

"Why should..." he was interrupted with a punch to the face. The man staggered back. The teasing look in his eyes vanished. His hand clasped around her wrist and the Nordic yanked her closer. He held her knife to her throat and whispered in her ear, "Do you think Italy would mind if I gave you a few scars?"

"Yes", she said as she looked up into his violet eyes. It took every bit of courage not to flinch away from their hate.

"I'm not sure I believe you", he said. The nation shoved her forward while still keeping his grip. "Why don't we go ask him"?

The girl's eyes darted from side to side as she looked for some means of escape. Sadly on their entire walk back to Italy's room not a single other soul was to be seen. On the bright side the walls were no longer covered with blood. Instead new doors had appeared.

Inside the room Italy was lighting candles around the room. Once seeing the two entering, he picked a candle up and met them halfway across the room. He held out his hand to the girl with a smile, "Give me the doll Bella".

"What doll", she asked. The brunette met his grin with one equally as sweet until she felt Finland reach into her pocket. She twisted around to stop him but was too late. The nation had already taken both dolls and tossed them to the Italian.

"Finally", Italy whispered. He lit the dolls and dropped them to the floor. Their fabric melted away from the flames. Italy laughed as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor gripping his chest.

Finland released you and screamed. The two nation's bodies seemed to split. Her Italy became two almost exact copies. If it was not for the one having a redder hair colour then she would have never known the difference.

All four men groggily opened their eyes. The girl rushed to the aid of her Italy. She relished in the sight of his brown orbs and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered into his ear, "you idiot".

Bella pulled him up and steadied the Italian as they stumbled to the room entrance. Luckily for them the copies were still slowly gaining their senses.

"Come on Finland", she said as she helped him up also. The nation made no notion that he understood her. He simply leaned into her side as the trio left.

"Is that like totally you Italy", a voice echoed down the hallway. A blonde peeped out from behind one of the doors. The girl instantly knew it was Poland. He had often visited to gossip to Italy if Lithuania was unavailable.

"Poland", the girl said. "Can you take Finland?"

Finland moved over to Poland. The girl led the group on till she thought they reached a good distance. She helped Italy sit on the floor. The nation reached for her as she walked away.

"Watch over them", she said to Poland. He nodded gravely as he and Finland sank to the floor. The four jumped when a high pitched laugh echoed through the house. The girl took a deep breath before once again journeying through the house of horrors.

Bella crouched behind the yellow sofa with her butter knife in one hand. Luckily she had not thrown it away in the kitchen. Otherwise she would have not protection against the monster that lay beyond the other side of the couch.

The creature sang softly to itself as it rolled its white spheres back and forth. The girl could just make out its shape in the poorly lit room. It worked to her advantage since the monster had yet to sense her presence. Or maybe it was trapped in the red summoning ring around it. Bella could not be sure.

What she did know was the thing laying next to her was in fact a corpse. The poor girl's dead body was badly cut up. The other girl's hair was brown and she wore a filthy green dress and brown boots. When Bella had discovered the corpse it had been face down. Upon flipping it she realized the eyes were missing.

"I am a hero", Bella muttered. "And heroes are not scared of anything".

She crawled closer to the monster and realized the monster was actually the little girl from before. The brunette face palmed at how big of a wimp she truly was. Thankfully the only witnesses were she and the corpse and as the saying goes, "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead".

"Liechtenstein", the girl called out. The nations head snapped up and turned back to the human. Bella realized that the white orbs were actually green eyes.

"Have you seen my Big Brother", the little girl asked. She moved closer to the older. It became a sort of game of chase. Bella continued to back up as the little girl crawled towards her. "He was supposed to play with me today…but he never came".

"Sorry I haven't", the girl lied. Images of Switzerland being crushed replayed over and over again in the back of her mind. Surly Liechtenstein would have remembered something that that?

"I have to find Big Bruder", the little girl's eyes glazed over as she stood up. She turned and walked the other way in a daze.

Bella, against her better judgment, followed the little girl. She made sure to stay a few feet back just in case. There was no telling whether the little girl was completely insane or just in denial of her brother's death.

Then the little girl disappeared around the corner and screamed. Bella broke out into a run and saw 2p Italy smash Liechtenstein's head against the wall. She crumbled into his arms and the man lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hello Bella", he said to the girl. The evil nation sighed when she remained silent. "You really should be nicer to me."

"And why is that", the girl asked.

"I could have just killed all of your little friends", he said with a smile. "Instead of giving them a fighting chance."

"But where's the fun in that" Bella clenched her fists.

"That is very true", he agreed not sensing her sarcasm. "I do find this game very fun. Which by the way, I will remember you choosing that weakling over me. You better hope you find him before me".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean", the girl snapped. The 2p simply smirked and walked away. The girl would have gone after him but the pounding in her chest forced her to go the other way. It would not be until later that her mind would even waver on the thought of him taking Liechtenstein away. Maybe that had been the whole point of their conversation.

"God Dam it", the girl swore when she returned to the spot Italy, Poland and Finland should have been. Not a single trace of them could be seen.

She then noticed the gashes in the wall and the spot of red. The pounding in her chest quickened and she called for her Italy. She bolted down the hallway where even more blood splatters could be seen. She followed the spots into a bedroom. In the corner was a wardrobe with the door cracked open. She released a breath of release. Obviously Italy had only found the portal to Narnia and was waiting on the other side for her.

"Italy I know you're in…", she began to say but cut off when it was not Italy in the wardrobe. Her fantasy of Narnia was replaced with Poland and Finland cowering together. They reached up and pulled her in. The doors slammed closed and the girl was trapped inside with the two men.

"Shh", Poland said. "Or he'll like hear you".

Before the girl could ask who, she heard the bedroom door slam. Finland shrieked which caused the incoming footsteps to stop. The voice that spoke sounded right outside the wardrobe doors, "Where are you other me? Don't you like me anymore"?

_What did you do_, Bella mouthed to Poland. He whimpered as something scraped against the wood.

The silence that came next was the worst part.

Then wardrobe doors flung open and a smiling Poland stared down at the trio. He held a whip in his left hand. "I thought we were past hiding from one another after sharing a mind so long".

2p Poland brought the whip back and was about to lash out at his other when the girl blocked his aim. She bit her lip as the leather dug into her skin. But it gave Poland and Finland a chance to escape so the pain was worth it.

The 2p retracted his weapon and chased after the fleeing nations. He acted like Bella was nothing more than a wall that had blocked his blow.

The girl held her injured arm as she stumbled from the room. As much as she should have gone after the nations, something else consumed her mind. She needed to find Italy before his 2p did. To think of the poor cheerful nation being exposed to all that horror was heart breaking. Not to mention he would need his heroine to stop any of the bad guys from slitting his throat.

The Italian girl returned to the lower floor and ventured into a new part of the house that she swore had not been there before. She entered a room with a grand staircase that split up onto a balcony. A crystal chandler hung over head whose gems casted rainbows against the white walls.

Walking down those very stairs was Denmark. He joined the girl under the chandelier and looked back with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dude where have you been", she shrieked but was silence by his stern look. It made sense as a bullet hit the lighting above them. The chandelier dropped and just missed them by a few feet. Its shards did however rain down upon them and the impacted caused the flooring to crack.

2p Finland stood at the top of the stairs with a sniper gun. He pointed it at the ground and fired. The floor collapsed and the girl and nation fell into the abyss…

_RIP_

_Sweden_

_Hungary_

_Switzerland_


End file.
